descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallis Mertoi
' ' ' ' ' Kallis' profile. Personality Kallis, through and through, is a soldier. He is without a doubt unquestionably geared towards combat, trained in almost every art of classical warfare. tbd Biography Chapter I: The Past - Birth, Republic, Empire Kallis was born in the batch of twelve Null-class ARC commandos, the Galactic Republic's elite troopers. These troops were raised by Kal Skirata to be the greatest soldiers the Republic had ever seen; their talents were entirely unmatched anywhere across the Galaxy, trained by the best of the best of the Mandalorian warrior-clans and the greatest flash-training programs that had been conceived for the warriors. With the best weapons that they could ever be afforded, it was impossible to conceive that the Nulls could ever be bested in combat. From an early age, Kallis - or, as his Mandalorian name would have said, Verd - was flash-trained in many combat arts. Clones were especially susceptible to flash-training: as such, he learned skills quickly, implanted both into his mind and muscle memory. Combat arts - blaster weapons, heavy weapons, melee weapons, unarmed combat. Piloting of any number of small craft. Stealth, evasion and escape. It was, from the beginning, the most advanced training package to make them all killing machines. Pranksters and rogues, too - their advanced training made them slightly unstable, as the cloners would have said. None could ever question their effectiveness, but Kallis and the other Nulls were all a bunch of tricksters and pranksters. However, the time came that the Galactic Republic finally activated their army, and the ARCs were pressed into service. Kallis and the Nulls were tasked with some of the most dangerous missions; he and his brethren completed some of the most lethal assassination and rescue missions that had ever been performed in service. It was quick and effective. However, on one mission where he was required to assist a squadron of fighters up in space, Kallis found himself at the controls of an ARC-170 - and found himself hooked on flight. He requested a new flash training package - a naval command package, one that would allow him to transfer over to the Republic Navy and make use of his skills there. Yes, he was still fully ARC-trained, but he could also learn the ways of starships. While his sentimentality and attachment to his brothers-- most of which had fallen already during the course of the war-- caused him to keep his armour and blaster, he transferred over, hoping to learn quickly and be successful. And that he did. Kallis was made an Ensign in the Republic Navy assigned under then-Grand Admiral Myrkrull Lore, learning more flight tactics and basic command of starships starting with an Acclamator-class cruiser. From there he progressed to full command of a Venator as a Captain, until he found himself promoted to Admiral after an engagement over the planet of Kamino, defending his home valiantly aboard the Venator and holding off an entire Imperial fleet single-handedly. It was immediately following this that his mentor, Myrkrull Lore, took a Marauder-class corvette and decided to betray the Republic to a Separatist cell, where Kallis was tasked with getting him back. Intercepting the ship before it could reach the enemy lines, he personally led the boarding team in a display of brazen defiance and shot down the ex-Grand Admiral when he attempted to resist. Following this, Kallis was promoted to Grand Admiral to replace his mentor. On this mission, with Jedi escorts, he forged a bond with the Jedi Knights aboard when one of them saved him from being shot by a stray blaster bolt. Kallis quickly earned the respect of the Jedi over the mission, and formed a good bond with them. On one mission, Kallis was paired with a new pilot named Camille Jackson, and an immediate order from they had been tasked to investigate a disturbance on Dreighton. While the mission was routine and successful, together they formed a good working relationship which, after one thing that led to another, blossomed into romance. He also found himself bringing the best of the best onto his crew, which transferred from ship to ship with him, forming one of the more seasoned ship and pilot crews the Republic had ever seen. There was a time that Kallis had left the military. He ended up serving on the Senate as the representative for Kamino, showing the interests of the military and his clone brethren in all Senate votes. It was something that had barely passed, but he had been allowed into the Senate and given a fair vote, as one of its citizens under a technicality - but it was not to last, and he returned to a military career quickly, given back the rank of Grand Admiral, his ship and his crew, and given a new tasking to finish the fight. From there, the Republic found itself winning victory after victory under the hands of one of the more creative and independent minds that had been seen. His command ship, the ''Malleus, earned a quick reputation as one of the more fearsome ships of the Republic Navy. However, this was too close to the end of the war to have turned the tides dramatically. Soon after, Order 66 came down - and everything changed. The clones became that of the Empire. The Republic fell, becoming Palpatine's Galactic Empire - and things went downhill very quickly. Kallis was demoted from the rank of Grand Admiral rather quickly to that of a plain Admiral, which he accepted with barely a grumble. He and his command crew decided that serving the Empire was in their best interests. After all, they had been given orders, and they would be carried out. The Malleus and her crew continued to serve the Empire. It did not take long for Kallis to find himself uncomfortable with the Jedi witch hunt, questioning that and the motivations of the new leadership quickly. Even Camille expressed some very momentary doubts. It was that which eventually drove Kallis to return, with his lover, to Kamino. With enough salary, he made a request of the Kaminoan cloners: clone himself, Camille, make flash-training programs of their memories and awaken them when the time was right, in brand-new bodies. And, for safe measure, keep them at a youthful age and put them into cryo-sleep. They wouldn't wake up for many, many years. Chapter II: Descension - Rebirth Training and Education Equipment and Key Items *Phase I ARC Trooper armour. *WESTAR M5 blaster rifle. *DC-17s hand blasters Major Abilities *Flash-training. As a Kamino clone, Kallis is extremely adaptable to flash training - if it's in a flash program, he can learn it near-on instantly. He owns a flash-training module and uses it often when his knowledge on a subject is insufficient. Known flash-training modules include: **Null-class ARC package for commando roles - weapons use, hand to hand combat, stealth, escape and evasion. **Ground tactics from artillery to squad tactics to army use. **Flight training on fighters and freighters. **Capital ship command and combat training. *Immunity to Force mental effects. ARC troopers are so uniquely programmed mentally that they are able to shrug off the mental Force effects. *other stuff Thread Tracker *''Complete'' **When the shit goes down **Smash & Grab **The Alliance Upgrade Project, Part I **The Alliance Upgrade Project, Part II **The Alliance Upgrade Project, Part III **Top Gun **Before We Go Hunting... Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Alliance Category:Elite Category:Kamino Category:Clone Category:Human Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Alliance Category:Elite Category:Kamino Category:Clone Category:Human Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Alliance Category:Elite Category:Kamino Category:Clone Category:Human Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Alliance Category:Elite Category:Kamino Category:Clone Category:Human